worldbuilding_notesfandomcom-20200214-history
X the Mystic's Rules for Dungeon Survival
Each rule is given its page in the 5th edition Monster Manual, and those not in the book are from this website https://dorod.obsidianportal.com/wikis/x-the-mystics-rules-of-dungeon-survival 1st rule "Trust a Flumph" (pg 135) 2nd rule "Before you drink from a fountain or pool, toss a copper coin into it. It's a small price to pay for your life" (pg 299) 3rd rule "Sometimes a chest is a just a chest, but don't bet on it" (pg 220) 4th rule "No one carves statues of frightened warriors. If you see one, keep your eyes closed and your ears open" (pg 24) 5th rule "Don't poke skeletons. Bludgeoning works best." 6th rule "Keep a few gems in your pocket. A hungry Xorn is a helpful Xorn" (pg 304 7th rule "Before opening a sarcophagus, light a torch" (pg 228) 8th rule "Traps mean someone wanted to keep you out. If a trap still works, that means there's still plunder on the other side 9th rule "Some wards don't follow their object. Don't open interesting plunder until at least 100 feet away from ornate pedestals" 10th rule "Do not trust attractive men and women in dungeons" 11th rule "Glowing things that don't do anything when poked with a pole, still might when poked by a finger" 12th rule "Always wear gloves when handling strange objects" 13th rule "Consider all objects removed from dungeons strange until proven otherwise (thoroughly)" 14th rule "Always ask permission to walk past a statue. It never hurts to be polite and it may save your life" 15th rule "Do not kill a Lich. They'll just come back angrier" 16th rule "You'd be surprised at how much in a dungeon is actually edible. That doesn't make it a good idea to put anything in your mouth besides what you brought in with you." 17th rule "Never interrupt anything willing to tell you a story" 18th rule "Runic circles can be very good, very bad, or very boring. Unfortunately it usually takes an intelligent being to determine this. Try to make sure your friend goes first" 19th rule "Make offering at any dais or alter you find and cannot identify. Unless you're a paladin and your God is watching" 20th rule Always check behind tapestries and drapes. Similarly, always check beneath rugs. Do this with a 10-foot pole, in case you actually find something." 21st rule "A spear or quarterstaff is not a proper substitute for a 10-foot pole" 22nd rule "Don't mess with fungus. Yes, some can be eaten and most is harmless. Others eject spores that kill you in less than a day." 23rd rule "Every adventurer should have a large towel" 24th rule "If you find something powerful intentionally imprisoned in a dungeon, there's probably something worse that put it there, If that isn't gone, you should be." 'Most adventurers add their own notes to their copies of the book, passing them on to others when they retire and leading to many bastardized copies of the book. It is generally assumed that an adventurer will add their own notes and advice in their copies. A blank Rules of Dungeon Survival is either unused, or belongs to an unsuccessful person.'''